Starting Again
by Starlight Pheonix
Summary: In a dream, Percy Sees Hera. She tells him he was missing for eight months, but it's time for him to wake up. But she didn't give back his memories. No, she explained everything only have have him forget. Pre-SoN one-shot!


**Hey! This is a quick one-shot I thought of! How did Percy Get to where he was at camp Jupiter? I don't own Percy Jackson, by the way.**

* * *

><p>Demigod dreams suck. But you already knew that, right? They always have to be prophetic and scary enough to give any normal mortal a heart attack. Bad.<p>

My dream started like this.

I was with Annabeth, laughing together with her. We were at the beach, my favorite place in camp. A normal teenage dream, right? Then, it all went downhill.

A middle-aged woman appeared, watching us from the shadows. I didn't notice as first, but then the skies started turning grey.

Looking up, I said, "The war is over, but I guess Zeus is still upset about needing demigods to fight in their war."

_Yes, Hero,_ a voice said, carried by the wind.

I frowned slightly, but laughed when Annabeth said, "Or he just got in a fight with your dad."

In a matter of minutes, the sun was completely covered by clouds. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. This was bad news since it never rains at camp. Not unless Zeus is very angry.

"Hey Wise Girl, Maybe we should go inside. Annabeth? Annabeth?"

I looked around franticly. Annabeth wasn't in sight. The beginning of my dream was now the calm before the storm. Now, it's raining and Annabeth is missing. Panic settled inside my heart. If something happened to Annabeth…

"Percy Jackson." It was the same voice he heard over the wind.

I turned my head so fast I was sure it almost fell of my neck. There was a woman in a long white dress which was simple, but looked amazing on her. Her raven hair was braided with strands of gold in them.

Her chocolate eyes immediately found his sea-greens ones.

"Percy Jackson." She repeated. "The war is over. But the next one is yet to start."

"Hera." I acknowledged. The Queen of Olympus wouldn't visit your dreams just to pop in and say hello. Not god would. It usually meant a painful death on our part. "What war? Do you mean the next Great Prophecy?"

"Yes, demigod. The Titan War is over, but there will be another battle. You cannot stay at your camp."

Whoa. Back up. I have to stay at camp! It's the only safe place for demigods! I can't just leave! I would attract ever monster within a ten-mile radius! The war might be over, but some monsters reform faster than others. Unless I want to be hellhound chow, I can't just walk out.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "Camp's the only safe place for us!"

"No," she insisted. "I must send you someplace else. You will be safe from harm and know your future allies."

"Wait! What allies? Where are you sending me?"

"Patience, demigod!" she snapped. "I am not sending you, I already have. At this very moment, every Greek demigod is searching the country for you."

"I just fell asleep! I couldn't already be gone!"

Right?

"Of course you could. Until now, I kept you from having dreams. It has been slightly under eight months since your disappearance."

What! No! eight months is too much time! I couldn't just disappear. Annabeth would be so worried. The others would, too. Heck, _he_ was worried!

"Don't worry. You won't worry about them for long. After a little while, you wouldn't even care about them!"She said this with glee, like a mad scientist getting his first success and being one step closer to ruling the world. Not good at all.

"What do you mean?" I knew my eyes were wide in fear. Here was Hera saying I wouldn't care about my friends. I was naturally loyal. This was a punch in the gut.

"Oh, you don't think I would let you go into enemy territory with your memory, would you? No, you would get killed, and then where would I be?"

"Killed…" I breathed.

I was used as a pawn more time than I care to count. Hearing I would be killed put everything into perspective. I need to be respectful to Hera or I might die. But I still needed answers.

"If I won't remember, can you tell be where I'm going?"

"Let me show you three new heroes."

The goddess waved her hand in the air, and an image appeared, like a Iris-Message. There were three kids about my age. A blond with shocking blue eyes seemed to be the leader. Then, there was a darker-skinned girl. She wasn't African American, but not completely white, either. The last boy looked like a Latino elf hyped up on caffeine. I kid you not.

They were the only new faces I saw. The others were my old friends.

"Leo," the blond said, "How much longer?"

The elf—Leo, said, "Relax Sparky! We'll be done by the Summer Solstice! It takes time to make such an awesome warship. I didn't make a simple design, and I can't snap my fingers and have it done."

"Calm down, Jason." A female voice said soothingly. The girl smiled peacefully. "It's not much longer."

Oh. So the blonds' name is Jason.

Jason sighed. "I know Piper, but I'm worried. I told you about the Roman camp. If Percy is already there, well, there'll be trouble if he doesn't play it right."

So kaleidoscope—eyes was Piper.

And they were worried about me. They thought I was at the Roman camp—

"What Roman camp?" I demanded.

"Where you're going, of course!"

"But—"

"No hush. Close your eyes, and you won't be hurt."

If it was anyone else, I would've thought they were bluffing. No, Hera would kill me just to get it over with, and then act like she just crushed a bug. How kind.

I nodded sharply. Closing my eyes, I suddenly wished I didn't. She said she wouldn't let me go there with my memory; wherever _there_ was.

Suddenly, my life started to flash though my closed eyes. I saw myself handing Luke the knife; passing Rachel as she hit Kronos with a hairbrush; seeing Pan fade away; feeling the panic of Annabeth being captured and going to save her; escaping camp to save the Golden Fleece to save camp; sending Medusa's head to the gods; cuddling with my mom as she made her blue cookies; everything. I remembered the faint warm smile of my father.

The scary thing was, as soon as I remembered, I couldn't anymore. I read one page of a book I memorized, and someone ripped the page out of my hand as I went. Slowly, all of my memories were leaving me, and I almost panicked. Still, I kept my eyes closed.

Soon, I stood there blankly. Alright, I was with a lady on a dark beach. Problem was, who was I?

The lady put her hand on my cheek. "There. Now you can go to camp."

"Camp?" I asked blankly.

The lady nodded with a wicked grin. "Yes, Percy. That's your name, and you will be going to a camp. It's for special kids, you see. Your father is Neptune, Roman god of the Seas."

I nodded. My father was a god. Wow. It didn't seem so odd to me, though.

"Yes. Your full name is Perseus Jackson, but you prefer to be called Percy. There's also another girl named Annabeth."

Annabeth. As soon as I heard the name, I knew the girl was important. She was special to me.

"Now," the woman continued. "When you wake up, there will be a wolf. You will to her your name and father. Understood?"

"Yes." He said simply, wishing he knew more but thankful he knew this much.

The mysterious lady put her hand on my shoulder, and in a blink, I woke up on the ground. Just like the woman said, a red wolf was circling me. I noticed we were in an old cabin, old and ready to fall apart.

Seeing me up, the wolf crouched and growled. "What is your name, demigod?" she demanded.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not the best. Still, I had to idea suddenly, so I wrote it down. Review and tell me how it was! Good? Bad? Kill me? Love me?<strong>


End file.
